In an implementation capable of secure communication, the messages are checked by their source or destination for fraudulent or erroneous addresses. Newly installed devices have to be programmed with communication parameters that have been tested and need to be kept safe from unauthorized access. However, re-programming such devices makes the installation of the devices cumbersome and the network inflexible.